the woods have their secrets too!
by gibrat15
Summary: its all in the tittle. rated M for matture content. okay its an erotic story!


The woods have their secrets too!

I was remembering this part of my life while class was in session. During my early fifteen's I would get so excited for no reason. Every time I would see cute guys passing by, I would get this funny feeling low in my abdomen and even though I knew I shouldn't be staring at them because they were older than me, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I would think about this scene over and over again.

_(Flashback)_

_Ever since I was little it was always the three of us – Adam, Anne and myself. We grew up together in a small town next to the forest, where we would escape into in the afternoons for fun . But then we grew into teenagers and started to change, Adam and Anne before I did. Adam was now tall and broad shoulder with a slightly muscled frame. And Anne– she developed into the most beautiful girl in the school, with hips that swayed naturally when she walked and a bosom that always gently strained against the shirt she was wearing. This was all fine, envious but fine, until Anne and Adam became a couple and left me on the outskirts. Since then I had been spending a lot more time walking alone in the woods. About a year after I had finished school, I too developed womanly curves, if not as big as Anne's and I was also toned from the walking I did every day. But I was incredibly lonely and still missed my friends so much. I distracted myself with long hikes through the trees. One afternoon I walked into the woods and heard a strange sound. I followed it through the scrub. I didn't get very far in when I started to hear a low moaning noise and I was immediately alarmed. I listened harder and followed the noise until I came to a secluded meadow in the forest and emerged in a very small clearing to find Adam and Anne. It was getting dark but the full moon shone down through the gaps in the canopy to make beams of light. There they were, writhing together in the meadow. Anne had her back to me and was on top of Adam's lap, and Adam had his hands around on Anne ass, pushing in down onto him. She gasped and moaned and moved her hips harder. The scene I had bumped upon was giving me a funny feeling low in my abdomen and even though I knew I shouldn't be watching them, I couldn't tear my eyes away. _

_All of a sudden Adam looked up and saw me. His eyes widened momentarily, then he smiled a lazy half smile and started kissing Anne's neck, all the while his eyes never left me. He must have whispered to Anne that I was there, because she swung her head around and gave me a wink. Her long blonde curls swayed down her back. She had lifted herself off Adam and turned slowly to face me. My gaze was immediately drawn to Adam's crotch, where Anne had just been sitting. I had never seen a cock before. It was big, and hard, and intimidating. Adam's hand was slowly moving up and down his cock, and his eyes were watching me. Anne moved over towards me and I opened my mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance as she put her finger on my lips to stop me talking. She then swept her fingers down my arm and lifted my hand to her naked, full breast. It was warm and soft and heavy, unlike my smaller, firm and up tilted ones. She kissed the side of my neck, and I could feel her hard nipple in the palm of my hand. Before I knew it, my mouth was kissing hers, my tongue tasting her lips. I kept thinking to myself that I shouldn't be doing this, that this couldn't possibly be happening. Then Adam came up behind me and started to move his hands up and over my breasts, just as I was touching Anne. I could feel his cock pushing against me and his fingers lifting my top up and over my head. I turned to face Adam, and he kissed and sucked my nipple, making me gasp as he nipped it gently and swirled his tongue over and around the tingling bud. Anne meanwhile was unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down, along with my underwear, so I was completely naked. One of her hands held me by the hips while the other slipped its fingers inside me. At this point I was gasping much like Anne had been earlier, and I started to slide my hips minutely backwards and forwards. I should have been cold in the night air, yet my body felt hotter than it had ever been before. Anne pulled her fingers out and by placing her hands squarely on my shoulders, pushed me away from Adam and down to the ground so I was leaning against an old tree stump. Anne got down on her hands and knees and started to pry my legs apart. She was lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, using her tongue to explore that part of my body never before explored. She licked up and down, sucking and biting on my clit over and over until she gave me such excruciating pleasure I couldn't stop my throat from making a deep moaning noise. Adam then stood above Anne with his legs to either side of her and placed his hard cock directly in front of my mouth. When I opened my mouth he thrust all the way to the back, choking me, sliding back and forth. It didn't take long for me to adjust to his size and I started to use my mouth and tongue on his cock the way Anne was using hers on my wet pussy. I would use my tongue to lick the underside of his cock right up to the tip then swallow it down to its base. I would suck gently and move my tongue around and slide my head back and forth until Adam's breathing grew hoarse. After a while he pulled out of my mouth and stepped back, and all of a sudden I wanted to return the favor to Anne, I wanted to taste her. I pulled her up and pushed her onto her back. I got on all fours with my ass in the air and licked her wet pussy, stroking her with my tongue over and over until she was gasping. Then Adam came behind rested his hard cock at the entrance to my pussy. Instantly I felt anxious and wondered if this would hurt me, but by then my pussy was throbbing with an ache that took over my fear. I pushed ever so slightly on his cock with my hips, and he felt my need to have him inside me and so he thrust his pulsing cock into my virgin cunt. I yelped from the pain, immediately tensing and holding my breath. After a couple of seconds it stopped hurting and I actually enjoyed Adam using his cock to fill me, pushing right to the very end. I returned to licking Anne with renewed vigor, penetrating her with my tongue and my fingers, sucking and licking her until she held her breath and arched her back, shuddered and climaxed with a gush of fluid and a short withheld moan. She slid out from under me and I bent lower to the ground so that Adam could pump harder and longer in my now juicy pussy. Just when I was starting to get really excited he pulled out and lay down on the ground on his back, beckoning me to slide on top of him. I knelt over his cock and gently eased myself down onto him. It felt amazing, to have his shaft completely embedded within my depth. I steadily grew more excited and the feeling of pleasure I was experiencing intensified as I bounced up and down on his cock. My hair lay loose around my shoulders and my tits were jolting around to the impact of my hips on his. I could see Anne off to the side, she was staring at us with her fingers stroking up and down her cunt focusing intently on her tantalized clitoris. Adam put his hands up and squeezed my tits, and pinched my hard nipples so suddenly that I squealed and a sharp stab of pleasure raced from my neck, through my breasts to the hot centre between my legs. He rolled my breasts around, and rubbed my nipples with his thumbs. Anne got up and came over to us, and she knelt just above Adam's face. Adams hands moved to Anne's ample ass as she lowered her sopping pussy over his mouth. She kissed me and let her hands move freely all over my body and I found I was doing the same to her. I started speeding up my rhythm on Adam's cock, moving steadily faster and harder as I was getting close to Cumming. Adam moaned loudly from underneath Anne as I thrust him deep inside me one last time and I closed my eyes and came to a shattering finish, my muscles clenching around his shaft and a yell escaping my open mouth. Adam pumped his warm seed inside me as he brought Anne to her second climax by penetrating her pussy with his fingers and furiously rubbing her clit with his tongue – giving her an almighty orgasm. I slid off him and lay, exhausted and in wonderment, on the forest floor. I looked up and saw that Adam and Anne were smiling at me. I smiled back and knew that there would be many more times we would play together in the woods._


End file.
